heridas en la soledad
by toaneo07
Summary: duncan esta destrozado por su rompimiento con gwen...pero como fue que llegaron a eso?quien fue la causante de tal maldad.DXG


**Hola gente se me ocurrió esta idea cuando vi una imagen en deviantart, el punto es que debo de contarle esta historia**.

En una habitación llena de afiche de bandas de punk/rock ,mas especificamente en un armario se encontraba un joven de cabellera negra con un corte mohawk de color verde, este se encontraba en una de las esquina de la habitación, este veía una foto de una chica pálida de cabello negro con líneas azules.

Duncan se encontraba en un estado de depresión, pero para saber porque comencemos al principio ya hace ya como 5 meses que había terminado total drama Word tour quien resulto ganadora heather, este siguió su vida con su nueva novia, la chica primero amada para después ser la odiada gótica del show,,gwen, pero a ellos no le importaba los comentarios que hacían casi todo los miembros del reality sobre su nueva relación, mas de una cierta chica de cabellera marrón.

Al principio Duncan y gwen se limitaba a ignorar a los demás, y además ya que como pasaban tiempos juntos, eso era el menor de su problemas, cuando regresaron a su hogares, Duncan se sorprendió que Vivian en la misma ciudad, así que durante todo un estupendo mes,la pasaron de marravilla, pues gwen y Duncan paraban juntos viendo películas de terror y haciéndoles bromas a su respectivas familias,cosas por la cuales la pasaban bien entre ellos 2.

_-cuando salió mal-menciono Duncan soltando unas lagrima, raro ese comportamiento en el chico rudo, esta había comenzando a hacer memoria de lo que comenzó a cambiar._

Fue en el segundo mes que daba indicio de algo malo, los chicos podían ignorar las aptitudes de los demás ex campista pero ya le era imposible ignorar a una ciudad entera, ya que al parece el publico no tomo realmente bien su relación además no solo eso, una cierta chica peli marrón había publicado mentiras y secretos sobre la pareja por medio de la internet, lo que causo mas frialdad de parte de lo demás jóvenes hacia la joven pareja.

Lo que sucedió fue que a Duncan quien no era muy sociable no tuvo problemas con la aptitud de la demás personas, pero sobre los rumores y sus mayores secreto perdió respeto y básicamente lo tacharon de _chico malo_ y paso a ser conocido como _perdedor malo_, por otro lado la que mas le fue mal fue a la chica gótica ya que sus amigos góticos no aceptaron el hecho que ella salía con un punk y sorprendentemente el hecho por otras de las muchas mentiras descrita en la internet y como no era muy sociable básicamente el único quien tenia era a Duncan.

-_como pudo hacernos….esto…porque…courtney-dijo Duncan al recordar el nombre de la chica que le causo tanto problemas a el y a su amada._

Durante al final del segundo mes paso algo que literalmente paso de limite ,una chicas comenzaron a atacarla emocionalmente a gwen con insultos y demás cosas lo cual ,la chica dura y fría que era gwen se rompió en miles de pedazos, si no fuera por Duncan que llego a ayudarla a librarse de su atacantes y llevándosela de inmediato la hubieran lastimado mas de lo que ya estaba,comprendió que la situación ya era mas allá de lo que imaginaba ,pero aun así no entendía el porque el hecho de que nadie acepta su noviazgo ,durante ese día Duncan acompaño a gwen durante toda la noche ,ya que con el golpe emocional ,le hizo hacer salir a flote muchos setimientos reprimidos los cuales ya le eran muy dolorosos ,Duncan con enojo no pudo hacer nada par ayudar a la chica en su estado ,únicamente solo pudo hacerle compañía.

_-gwen…-dijo Duncan en un susurro apretando sus rodillas hacia su cuerpo_

Durante el 3 mes las cosas iban decayendo para mal, el hecho de que no lo aceptaron como pareja ya era un hecho, pero todos y dijo básicamente todos de sus respectiva escuela hacían cultos hacia ellos enviándole maldiciones o cosas como el estilo, gwen poco a poco comenzó a incomodarse con el trato que le estaban dando mientras Duncan trataba inútilmente de subirle el animo.

**Flashback.**

-_dulzura, se que estas mal, si estudiáramos juntos te protegería como sea posible-dijo Duncan abrazando a una gwen completamente deprimida._

_-no lo se Duncan, ya esta situación se ha salido del control, es mejor mantenerlo así-dijo gwen aferrándose al pecho del chico._

_-ok, pero sin me necesitas no olvides llamarme ok?-dijo Duncan besando a la chica gótica, esta con tristeza le correspondió para así dejar que el dolor se fuera, aunque eso no funciono, inmediatamente al chica se separo del chico, este con intriga no entiende la actitud de la chica-gwen que sucede?_

_-no lo siento Duncan pero no estoy de humor-dijo gwen saliendo corriendo a dirección a su hogar._

_-gwen-dijo Duncan con un poco de tristeza viendo por donde se había ido la chica._

**Fin del flashback.**

Ese día la presión le había llegado ,con lo repetitivos rechazos y malo tratos de las demas personas,terminaron que la pareja comenzaran a pelearse entre ellos ,pero manteniéndolo en secreto ya que deseaban no darle el gusto a todos los bastados que los trataban como basura ,las peleas al principio eran de cosas sin importancia pero llego a punto que ya eran hiriente causándole que esto no se hablaran por días ,pero igualmente con lo anterior se reconciliaban ya que no quería darle el gustos a los demás de que ellos tuvieron una pelea.

Al principio del 4 mes paso 2 hechos el cual sacudio a la pareja, el primero, el cual Duncan ignoro la petición de gwen al no pasarse a su escuela, este igual lo hizo ya que sentía que perdía a su amada, al principio gwen estuvo enojada pero al final no le molesto pero su temor se hizo realidad, a los 2 lo trataban hasta peor viéndolo juntos pero al final Duncan cumplió lo que se proponía, acompañar a gwen en su dolor.

_-gwen….porque lo hiciste?-pregunto al aire sin esperar repuesta alguna ,este levanto un poco la mirada ,la cual tenia los ojos rojos y vio que seguía en el armario de su cuarto y prosiguió recordando lo que faltaba._

El segundo echo fue quizás que hizo que la pareja se desequilibrara, la llegada de courtney específicamente en la escuela de gwen , el simple hecho de que hizo que su padres se mudaran a esa ciudad demostraba su ansias de venganzas ,su plan consistía en amargar a gwen hasta que esta perdiera los estribos ,pero fue mas su sorpresa encontrar a Duncan en ese lugar,y comenzó con su nuevo plan ,primero corría rumores peores de lo que fueron anteriormente ,después hacia caer en ridículo a la joven pareja por separado hasta que se le ocurrió un movimiento infalible ,intento varias vece seducir a Duncan ,el cual siempre se resistía pero el objetivo de courtney era que gwen viera la situación y lo malinterpretara ,claro que ya había sucedido eso ya varias veces pero gwen sabia que Duncan no seria capaz ,pero courtney tuvo su as bajo la manga exponiendo lo sucedido con Duncan ,haciendo parecer a Duncan un mujeriego y a gwen una tonta ,al final durante ese mes paso un completo conflictos entre los 3 jóvenes.

Pero fue al comienzo de 5 mes que gwen llego al limite, al parece oyó un rumor sobre que trent lo iban a transferir a su escuela, dando a entender a los 2 chicos que su vida amorosa se iba a poner peor, hasta que gwen simplemente no lo soporto mas y aunque le iba a doler por el resto de su vida lo que iba a hacer, pero era lo único que le quedaba.

_-no te entendí….y aun así no entiendo-dijo Duncan recordando el funesto día, en el que inexplicablemente perdió parte de su ser._

_**Flashback.**_

_-Duncan tenemos que hablar-dijo gwen sentada en una banca ,Duncan inmediatamente noto 2 cosas, una que su voz se notaba una gran tristeza y que sus ojos tenían un brillo dando a entender que la chica había llorado._

_-no me digas que courtney se metió contigo de nuevo,ya se esta pasando-dijo Duncan con enojo._

_-no Duncan es que….debemos terminar-dijo gwen agachando la vista, Duncan abrió los ojos a mas poder._

_-que?-fue lo único que pudo articular ya que no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo._

_-lo siento Duncan…pero si nadie nos acepta es mejor estar separado-dijo gwen comenzando a llorar lentamente._

_-A QUIEN LE IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSEN ELLOS, LA QUE ME IMPORTA ERES TU-dijo Duncan con tristeza y enojo._

_-se que es cierto, pero Duncan ya no podemos hacer nada, nos están destruyendo lentamente y ahora viene trent y las cosas estarán peores-dijo gwen._

_-aun no lo entiendo gwen-dijo Duncan soltando unas lagrimas, gwen al ver al chico en ese estado, sabiendo como es el, lo que significo que el chico esta sintiendo un dolor completamente inaguantable, ya que como le ha descrito el, cuando si una chica terminan con el chico, el simplemente la manda al diablo y nunca sentía sentimiento algunos hacías ellas, pero ahí estaba claro la prueba que el si sentía algo por la chica._

_-Duncan yo...LO SIENTO-dijo gwen comenzando a llorar con mas intensidad, Duncan intento acercare a la chica pero esta rápidamente salió corriendo del lugar, Duncan intento seguirle pero la chica conocía mas el lugar que el, así que al final este la perdió en un callejón, y comenzó a llorar amargadamente hasta que no pudo explicarlo pero literalmente estallo._

_-GWEEEENNNNN-grito este golpeando el suelo, mientras este trataba de desahogar su emociones,alguien había visto lo sucedido_.

Al final gwen no fue a la escuela por una semana, Duncan en cambio siempre iba pero no por la escuela ,era principalmente por la chica hasta el 4 día ya que le llego un curioso papel ,se sorprendió de lo que estaba impresto en la hoja ,se trataba exclusivamente de la separación de la joven pareja y no solo eso fueron agregados cosas para que la reputación e imagen de los 2 chicos terminaran mas dañadas mas de lo que esta, la única que le llego a la mente que fue la causante de eso fue

_-courtney-dijo Duncan con una furia que jamás había sentido, este sin pensarlo 2 veces, en si ni lo pensó, fue al cuarto del club de periodismo y prendió fuego todo el lugar._

En si fue una gran noticia y un terrible problema por lo sucedido, pero los directivos perdonaron al chico, ya que con una investigación descubrieron lo que iban a publicar, y no solo eso pues por el estado emocional del chico-punk ya que habían notado lo malos tratos que le habían tenido cuando se paso a la escuela, además sin contar el mimo trato que le habian dado a la chica.

Así que a Duncan solo lo suspendieron por unas 3 semanas, para que pensara en lo que hizo pero más para que su estado mejorara, durante ese tiempo los antiguos amigos de Duncan volvieron a dirigirle la palabra, pero este los rechazo y afirmo que era un maldito traicionero doble cara, esto no le replicarlo porque al final en parte tenia razón.

Durante ese tiempo Duncan siempre recibía mensaje anónimos diciéndole que era un perdedor, ya que aunque quemo el club, la noticia se dio por igual, pero a el no le molestaba ,le inquietaba que le hicieran lo mismo a gwen.

Se había enterado sobre que el rumor de trent resulto ser otra de la fechoría de courtney, hablando de la chica, esta con diferente numero siempre llamaba al chico para mofarse de el, además que le decía que era un perdedor y cosas por el estilo.

Al final con todos eso tormento y no tener a alguien que la acompañara le termino carcomiendo su mente y comenzó a auto lastimarse, hasta que cayo completamente en la soledad.

**Fin del flashback.**

Duncan siguió viendo algunas de su marcas de su antebrazo sin darle muchas importancia, hasta que recibió una llamada con el ringtone de escape the fate.

_-quien?-pregunto con una voz apagada._

_-Duncan, aquí esta desmond, te parece si pasamos por ti y hacemos unas broma para animarte que te parece?-pregunto unos de sus amigos mas cercano,desmond._

_-no quiero….-dijo Duncan sin emocion alguna._

_-ok, pero Duncan lo sentimos si no te apoyamos, pero creernos que lo sentimos-dijo por el celular desmond con un eje de culpa._

_-tranquilo chico…..pero ya es hora que me vaya-dijo Duncan diciendo lo ultimo en un susurro lleno de dolor, desmond no le gusto ese tono y le iba a preguntar que iba a hacer pero Duncan corto la llamada y nuevamente comenzó a pensar en los múltiples problemas que tenia._

_Este se quedo pensando como 15 minutos hasta que salió de su armario y comenzó a caminar por su hogar el cual estaba vacío, este solo deseaba tomar un poco de agua para tranquilizar el montón de idea que se le había llenado su mente la cual no eran bueno que se digan, cuando su celular sonó pero pensando que se trataba unos de su antiguos amigos contesto por respeto._

_-chicos no des-dijo Duncan cuando fue interrumpido_

_-HOLA DUNKY aquí habla courtney, ya que como aprendiste tu lección por la mala, supongo que ya sabes que no me debe de engañar y además botarme ,pero bueno te daré una oportunidad, solo si dices a todos que gwen es una completa perra-dijo courtney el cual sonó con un eje de soberbia._

_-…..-Duncan abrió los ojos a mas no poder eso lo había sorprendido ,lo malvada que podía ser courtney-no puedo creerlo ,como se atreve en trátame como un juguete y además esperando que yo lastime a mi gwen…..esto es-pensó Duncan comenzando a llenarle el enojo._

_-entonces que dices eh dunky?-pregunto malvadamente courtney._

_-cállate-dijo Duncan al punto de estallar._

_-eh-dijo courtney un poco confundida ya que creía que el chico caería en sus manos._

_-CALLATE QUIERES, ERES DE LO PEOR, POR TU CULPA MI VERDADERO AMADA SE HA IDO DE MI LADO Y TU ESPERA QUE REGRESE CONTIGO ,ERS DE LO PEOR ,NOS HICISTE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE NO TE DA ACASO CULPA AL SABER QUE LA LASTIMASTE EH ,ERES UNA BASURA COURTNEY Y ESPERO QUE CON MI MUERTE TE DE MAS FELICIDAD-grito con furia Duncan estrellando su celular al suelo y hay no acaba su furia este sin parar comenzó a aplastar el objeto, pero si poder quitarse esa furia ,este se dirigió a su cocina y saco un cuchillo ,Duncan camina lentamente hacia el jardín de la parte trasera de su casa ,este se situó a la mitad del lugar y alzo la vista hacia el cielo ,ya que pensaba que seria la ultima vez que la vería._

_Este lentamente acerco el filo de la hoja hacia su brazos, con la furia y el dolor que sentía estaba decidido a finalizar su sufrimiento hasta que oyó una voz que literalmente hizo que soltara el objeto._

_-porque me dejaras sola,Duncan-dijo una chica con un tono de tristeza, Duncan voltea la vista y ve a su querida amada, la cual sin pensarlo este corre hacia a ella lo cual se dan un fuerte abrazo que su cuerpo pedían a gritos, Duncan apretaba el cuerpo de la chica, temiendo que se le escapara si la soltaba, mientras gwen se aferraba mas al chico y sin dudarlo mas, se dieron un beso lleno de pasión que ansiaban mas que su propia vida._

_-viejo me asustaste-dijo desmond sorprendiendo al chico._

_-desmond tú-dijo Duncan que se había separado de la chica aunque seguían aun abrazados._

_-sabia que harías una locura así que traje como pude a tu novia-dijo desmond mas alegre al poder haber ayudado a su amigo en algo._

_-es cierto, me dijo que pretendía hacer algo pero esto, porque Duncan?-pregunto melancólicamente gwen._

_-porque sin ti no puedo vivir gwen-dijo Duncan con un tono de tristza pero sonriéndole a la chica,lo cual su soledad ya se habia ido en tenerla entre sus brazos._

_-te amo Duncan-dijo gwen con una sonrisa, Duncan abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa beso a la chica y cuando se separo el susurro una palabras a la chica._

_-yo te amo mas gwen-dijo Duncan._

_-se que juntos podrán afrontar al mundo entero pero por mi ya saben que los apoyo-dijo desmond sonriéndole a la pareja, y nota que Duncan esta pensado en algo-viejo tienes algo?._

_-si ,dulzura-dijo duncan un poco serio._

_-si duncan-dijo gwen._

_-escapemos gwen-dijo Duncan sorprendiendo a los 2 chicos-ya se que no nos aceptara pero prefiero tenerte a ti en un mejor lugar._

_-Duncan yo-dijo gwen con inseguridad pero cuando ve en los ojos del chico nota que este estaba decidido, gwen sonríe ya que puede confiar en el joven-acepto._

_-guau vaya-dijo en voz baja desmond._

_-dirá en algo en contra viejo-dijo Duncan recuperando un poco de su personalidad._

_-no es mas si lo desean pueden hacerlo y lo ayudare en lo que sea-dijo desmond apoyando a su amigo y novia._

_Así Duncan tomo algunas de su pertenencias y su ahorros y los de sus hermanos, después los 3 sigilosamente fueron tomar algunas de las pertenecías de las chicas en su hogar, ahora los 3 chicos estaban en una parada de bus._

_-a donde irán?-pregunto desmond._

_-a donde sea, lo que importa es que estoy con gwen-dijo Duncan abrazando a gwen, después llego un bus donde los chico se subieron quedando en al puerta._

_-sabes que puedes confiar en mi, tiene mi numero verdad gwen?-pregunto desmond._

_-si, gracias-dijo gwen abrazada de Duncan._

_-bien no hagan una locura mas y…..pásenla bien chicos-dijo desmond._

_-adiós viejo-dijo Duncan entrando completamente al bus mientras este cierra su puerta y emprende camino._

_-adiós-dijo desmond yéndose del lugar._

_En el bus no había mucha gente ,Duncan y gwen estaban tomados de la mano ,mientras caminaba lentamente por el bus cuando nota que hay un chico que lo reconoce inmediatamente y a la vez solo le lanzo una mirada de asco._

_-estonces,siempre será así-dijo gwen un poco triste sentados en el ultimo asiento, Duncan posa su mano en el mentón de la chica y le alza la vista para que lo viera a lo ojos._

_-pero contigo eso no importa-dijo Duncan besando a la chica con mucha pasión._

_-te amo Duncan-dijo gwen al separase del chico_

_-y yo mas, gwen-dijo Duncan abrazando a la chica, así durante 12 minutos se quedaron hasta que el sueño le gano_.

A la mañana siguiente Duncan abrió lentamente los ojos para ver como se abre el amanecer y Duncan voltea la vista para ver a una gwen completamente soñolienta en su regazo, Duncan sonrie un poco y voltea la vista para ver el amanecer.

El pensó que era el comienzo de una nueva etapa, quizás si, quizás no, pero de algo estaba seguro que tendría a gwen a su lado y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

**Fin?**

**y que hara courtney?**

**que sucederan con gwen y duncan?**

**que haran sus respectivas familias?**

**muchas preguntas y respuestas se la dejo a los fans.**

**Hola gente espero que le guste, si desea que le haga una continuación espero ver como no se 10 review o por hay, bueno pensé en hacer muchas cosas pero deseo saber que los fans estén interesado.**

**Espero k le haya gustado**

**Bye**


End file.
